It Ends Tonight
by GoStrongBreathe
Summary: No matter how much it hurts her...it has to end tonight. Kind of like a Son-Fic.Dramione. It Ends Tonight by The All-American Rejects. Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters or the song. I only own the plot.  
I made some few corrections, but all in all it's still the same story.

Enjoy!

**It Ends Tonight **

I always thought that we were perfect together; that we belong together. We were both Heads, the top of our class. He was the definition of the perfect boyfriend, to me at least. We kept our relationship a secret, especially since the war was nearing, and the atmosphere around Hogwarts was very intense. We told each other's secrets and desires. I would trust him. He had change, he said, and I had believed it. I didn't know that all of that was a lie until that day…

(Flashback)

_As I walked towards the Headmaster's office, I thought about what Draco had told me earlier today. He said he was going out with Blaise again. Why does it seem that he's always out every night? It can't always be Quidditch practice or boys night, can it? Sure they lost a lot of games against our House but do they have to do it everyday? And surely they would get tired of boys night… Oh well. _

_As I approached the gargoyle I said the password. I opened the door to Dumbledore's office to find everyone from the Order there with Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Everyone was silent when they looked my way. "What's going on?" I asked as i stepped inside._

"_Miss Granger, we're glad you can join us. Please have a seat." Professor Dumbledore offered._

"_Thank you, but I'll stand. Now, please tell me what's going on?" I asked worriedly.  
_

"_It seems that our secret hiding place is not so secret anymore…"_

_I gasp and said, "Did they find out?"_

"_Apparently they did. That's why I called for this meeting at my office." _

"_But how?"  
_

"_It seems somebody told Voldemort where we've been hiding…" __It wasn't likely that somebody from our side told them. Could they?_

"_It's probably Snape." Ron offered._

"_Ron!" I yelled. "Just because he's a spy for us doesn't mean he'll turn he's back on us." I thought for a second and looked at Dumbledore, "Will he?"_

"_Of course not, Miss Granger. I trust Severus."_

"_So who do you think did it?" Harry asked frustrated._

"_That, I'm not sure of. If anyone of you knows, please oblige, if not, this meeting is over." He waited for for a moment before dismissing us.  
_

_Across the room I saw Ginny look at me questioningly. She was the only one who knew about our relationship. I trust her with all my secrets. Unlike Harry and Ron, she understands me. As everyone walked out, she grabbed my arm and led me towards an empty room. As she closed the door, she took out her wand and whispered, "Silenco" around the room. She placed her wand back inside her pocket and stared at me._

"_Speak." she put her hands on her waist._

"_About what?" I said confused.  
_

"_You know what I mean!?_

"_Honestly I don't!"  
_

"_About Draco!" She said obviously.  
_

"_What about him?" __I asked innocently._

"_Did you or did you not tell him where we meet?"  
_

"_What does this have to do with anything?" What was she trying to tell me?  
_

"_Tell me Hermione." she pleaded.  
_

"_So what if I did…" then I pause to think what she was referring to, "Wait…Ginny! He would never do that!"_

"_You'll never know, for all you know he could be lying to you."_

"_That's not true!" I trust him. Draco would never lie to me, could he?  
_

"_Hermione…I want you to think hard. Think." she begged.  
_

"_He has been out every night…"  
_

"_Did he leave yesterday night?" I nodded, "What time?"_

"_Around nine…but…why are you asking me this? Is this the time that they attacked?" I hope not!  
_

"_Possibly. Look Hermione. Even if you believe that Draco did or did not do this, I want you to something for me. Can you spy on him?"_

"_Ginny…I don't know…"  
_

"_It's alright Hermione. You don't have to."_

"_I want to help, but I don't know if I can…"  
_

"_You don't have to do something you don't want to do. But if you did it might help us and you."_

"_What do you mean by 'help me?'" _

"_If you decide to do this, you could find out if he's really is telling you the truth and where he goes every day." she looked at me with sympathy and turn around to leave but stopped then turned back around. "Just think about it and tell me tomorrow. Be careful. Don't tell him anything about the Order meetings or anything about the war until we find he's innocent. That's all I'm asking for." she stepped towards the door and cast the counter spell before she left._

_I stood there staring at the wall in front of me thinking about what she said. Should I spy on Draco? I don't know...I know Draco will never do this to me. He just couldn't. I stood there in silence for a couple of minutes before leaving. As I walked along the dark hallways I thought some more before I was interrupted by a noise behind me. I took out my wand and whispered "Lumos" and turned around to find Draco standing right behind me. "Draco!" I exclaimed. "You scared me!" I grasp his arm and grasp my heart with the other.  
_

"_Sorry. I thought I saw you so I followed." He could have at least told me he was behind me...  
_

"_Well…don't do that again." I stared at his face and I thought I saw pain in his eyes. I looked at where I grabbed him, his forearm, which was covered by his sweater. Strange. I thought. It's almost summer and he's wearing a sweater. Unless…I gasp. I looked at him and he seemed surprised. "What's wrong?" He asked._

_I looked down at his forearm, "Oh…um…I thought I saw a spider on your arm, but it was just lint. Sorry for scaring you." I lied and looked him in the eye. Hmm…he seems relieved. Maybe Ginny was right…but i don't know for sure...  
_

"_Oh. Well I thought you saw….anyways, shall we go back to our headquarters?" he changed the subject.  
_

"_Um, sure." I said. He took my hand in his and we walked back in silence. On our way back I thought about the other lies he must've told me._

(End of Flashback)

That wasn't what bothered me the most though…after agreeing to Ginny to spy on him we made up a plan to follow him. We knew it would be tricky, so therefore we needed help. It was time to call for drastic measure. It was time for help. I know not in a million years I would do this, but this was for the best. That was the when we had to ask Harry and Ron's help, meaning telling them the truth. I decided it was about time. They would find out eventually...

(Flashback)

"_WHAT!!" they said in unison._

"_I thought he had changed…"_

"_But you dated Malfoy! Out of all everyone else you chose Malfoy!" Ron yelled.  
_

"_Hermione, why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked rather calmly.  
_

"_I was scared…"_

"_You were scared! You told the bloody git about our plans, and not only that he took advantage of you! Now you made all of us in grave danger, because you were 'scared'." Ron mocked.  
_

"_Ron!" Ginny and Harry yelled._

"_Did you…did it with him?" He asked disgusted.  
_

"_Enough!" I stood up from my seat and glared at Ron. "I came here for help didn't I? Finding out that my boyfriend is a death eater is bad enough, but coming from you just took it over the edge, Ronald." He was about to comment when I stopped him. "I know I've made a mistake Ron, but I'm here to fix it." I stared at him with watery eyes and sat back down._

_He stared back at me and in an instant calmed down. He walked towards me and hugged me. "Look, I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to. It's just…you know I just got angry about Malfoy." I nodded and smiled. _

_I got out of Ron's grasp and stared at Ron and Harry, _"_So does this mean you guys will help us?" I asked in hope.  
_

"_Of course." Harry said and then stared at Ron. "Ron?"_

_He hesitated for a minute before answering, "I'm in."_

(End of Flashback)

So we made ourselves a plan. It was simple. All I needed was Harry's invisibility cloak, cast a Silenco charm on myself, so my footsteps won't be heard, and cast a spell that will let me contact Ginny. I really didn't like my friends listening in to whatever might happen, but I had no choice. They had to find out the truth with me. So the next day we planned to follow Draco that night.

(Flashback)

_I, for once, was distracted from reading because of nervousness. I've never been nervous my entire life! Okay... maybe that was an exaggeration, but still! What if he catches me? What if he brings me to Voldemort? I gasp. What if-_

_My thoughts were cut off from the sound of a door closing. I looked up to see Draco heading my way. "Hey" he said as he leaned over to kiss me on the lips._

"_Hey" I said back as I went back to 'reading', making him kiss me on the cheek. "So, are you going out with Blaise again?" I asked not looking up._

_He was silent for a moment as if debating on saying something before answering, "Yep."_

"_Have fun." I said still looking at my book and with a nod he left the common room. As the door closed I didn't wait any longer and grabbed the cloak and cast a silencing spell over me as I stepped out of the common room._

_I quicken my step as I walked to catch up with Draco, who was at least eight feet away from me now. As I walked I heard someone calling me in my ear. _

"_Ginny?" I asked._

"_Yep. So how is everything going?" She asked._

"_Nothing yet…still walking." I paused for a minute. "Maybe, Draco is really innocent."_

"_Mione, just wait for a couple of minutes…or hours. We're not positive yet."_

"_Okay, but if he is innocent we're never going to talk about this again… AND we won't spy on him again."  
_

"_Alright." From the corners of my eyes I saw a figure coming towards Draco._

"_Someone's approaching." I said as I stared at the black figure emerging.  
_

"_Who is it?" I looked closer through the dark and saw it was_

"_Blasie." I tried to listen to them, "I think this was a bad idea Gin. What if we were wrong."_

"_Didn't you pay any attention to what I told you? Just follow him…you'll never know…" I ignored Ginny and listened to Blaise and Draco while walking towards them. That's when I heard what I've been looking for…_

"_Does Granger know yet?"_

"_Nah. We're good. The mudblood won't find out since she assumes that I love her, and therefore she trusts me." I gasp and covered my mouth before realizing they can't hear me._

"_Did you hear that Ginny?" I asked shocked.  
_

"_Yeah, keep listening." So I listened on to their conversation._

"_And I thought she was the smartest witch of our generation. How did you do it?" Blasie grinned at Draco.  
_

"_Easy, really, I could read her like a book. I could get her like that." he said snapping his fingers. _

"_Haha, so did you get any information from her for the Lord this time?" So Draco has been lying to me all along. _

"_So he did do it…" Ginny said slowly. "I think it's best if you leave now Hermione."_

_I paused for a minute before answering back, "I think I'll stay a bit longer."_

"_No Hermione, I think you should leave. They might catch you and make you confess everything about the Order."_

"_It's okay Gin, I'll be careful."_

"_Well, just in case, I'm sticking around just for you."_

"_Thanks." I listened again._

"_Unfortunately, no." Draco said.  
_

"_The Lord won't be happy about this." Blaise nodded in disapproval at Draco.  
_

"_It's alright, I at least told him about their hiding yesterday, he'll forgive me. Besides I'm his loyal and trustworthy man. Along side Snape and my father of course." _

"_That proves everything." I heard I mumbled. It wasn't Ginny's voice, nor Draco's or Blaise's. It was Harry's. But how did he?_

"_Ginny?" I asked making sure.  
_

"_No, it's Harry."_

"_How did you-"_

"_Ginny told me to take over, she went to the restroom…so that proves it then, huh?" he said quietly.  
_

"_Yeah, I guess so…"_

"_Mione, I think Ginny is right, you should just leave before you get hurt more." He said worriedly  
_

"_I'm alright Harry. I'm a big girl I can handle this." I said strongly.  
_

"_Okay, but as soon as they leave Hogwarts, I want you to come back to the Gryffindor common room immediately so we can make a plan. Alright?" He ordered.  
_

"_Alright."_

(End of Flashback)

The rest of the night felt like a blur, I really hadn't paid attention to what they were saying. I was positive Harry or Ginny would listen to what they were saying anyways. While following them, my mind had drifted off to memory lane. I tried to remember all the times that Draco, told me his secrets and I would tell him mines... I wonder if they were even true. I guess it wasn't. No matter how much I wanted to beat him just right then, I couldn't. I wasn't being a coward, I just…couldn't see myself doing it. Even after all he has done to hurt me, I couldn't hurt him. After all, this was for Harry, they needed the truth and this was the only advantage that I could offer them.

Once Draco and Blaise left I went to the Gryffindor common room, as ordered, and we made our plan. I knew all through the night Ginny had been staring at me in concern, but I didn't show any emotion of hurt. I would be strong for them, I would be strong for everyone even if I couldn't be strong for myself. I would sacrifice for them, because if I didn't I might lose them all.

We planned our attack on the day of the 7th year dance. They wouldn't expect a thing, my part was to tell Dra- Malfoy, a day before the dance, the fake plan. After that revelation with Blaise it seemed that we drifted apart more. Well at least I did. My friends had notice and asked me to act a little bit more and told me it will end soon, I hope so. Of course I told him and he believed it all.

(Flashback)

_I saw him sitting on the armchair reading a book. I knew it was now or never. I walked towards him, my hands sweating and my cheeks burning with nervousness, 'It would be over soon, I promise' I heard Harry's reassurance through my mind. This is it. I thought as I stopped in front of him. "Draco, can I speak to you?" _

_He looked up at me and smiled. I wonder if his smiles are fake too… "Sure." he responded as he saved his page and closed it before putting it away and looked back at me._

"_Um, tomorrow we're graduating…" I stared off.  
_

"_Yeah, it intense. Isn't it?" He interrupted.  
_

"_Yeah." He had no idea it was more than that, "I wanted to tell you something, a secret."_

"_I'm all ears." he pointed to his ears.  
_

"_Tomorrow after the dance, we were planning to…meet with the Order, you know, and…um…can you promise me you wouldn't tell anybody?"_

"_Cross my heart and hope to die."_

"_Please don't die" I mumbled.  
_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing…Anyways, we are going to meet at the Burrow, for now." To me it didn't seem realistic, so I pumped it up a notch, "I trust you not to tell anyone Draco." I grabbed both of his hands._

_He stood up and smiled at me, squeezing my hands tight, "Of course I'll keep it a secret. I promise"_

_"Thank you." I whispered. I knew he wouldn't keep that promise, but I thanked him anyways._

"_Since tomorrow's the last day, do you…" he paused staring at me, as if I was planning on something else. Seeing as I wasn't interrupting he began again, "do you want to reveal our secret to your friends and possible everyone?"_

_I gasp. I didn't expect that. "I don't know, should we? After all, the war coming so soon, it'll be too intense."_

"_It's now or never." He whispered my exact words I thought earlier.  
_

"_I don't know, Draco. I'll think about it. How about I tell you tomorrow?"_

"_Okay." He just smiled.  
_

_I pretended to look at my watch as said, "I better go, Ginny wants me to go to the common room to talk before tomorrow."_

"_Alright, see you later." He said kissing me on the cheek and he went back to his chair to read. I hesitated a moment to stare at him before leaving. I can't stand this any longer! This is killing me! I leaned onto the stone, cold wall and sighed. But this would all end soon. After tomorrow, everything is going to be different, everything will end. Everything will be alright…after tomorrow._

(End of Flashback)

So here I am, in the middle of the dance floor. Waiting for _him _to arrive. I stared through the crowds searching for him. Why does it seem like I'm worrying about him. I don't love him anymore, right? I went through this over and over through my head, didn't I? So why does my heart ache for tonight? Will it be because after today, people are going to die? Or is it because I won't see Draco anymore? I sighed. That's not it. He played with my heart, why should I feel any remorse towards him? I saw Ginny staring at me in sympathy before I saw Harry and Ron were beaming at me besides her, pointing towards the entrance. And there he was. He had a face of an angel, but I knew he was anything but. When I stared at him, I just couldn't think, as if all the worries of the world had disappeared. It seemed like everyone surround us were just a blur and we were the only people in the room…just me and him. As he spotted me he smiled his smile, or was it fake too? Maybe a smile meaning 'I know something you don't know'? I may never know, but tonight was the night it will all end. As if on cue, the song 'It Ends Tonight' by The All-American Rejects played through the speakers.

**Your subtleties****  
They strangle me****I can't explain myself at all.****  
And all that wants And all that needs  
All I don't want to need at all. **

As he approach me for a dance I thought about all his lies, all his clever plans that had hurt me. I had had enough of them. But somehow…I still love him. I don't know how or why but I just do. It hurts me so much knowing all of this was just a fairytale, a dream, as if all of this will be over when I wake up and open my eyes. As he neared me he placed one of his hands on my waist and grabbed my hand with the other. As we started to dance my mind was blank, as if I didn't care, right now it's what I want. It's what I need. Even if I know I can never have this.

**The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.**

I knew, as we danced, our classmates were watching, but I didn't care. My mind kept telling me this was wrong, I shouldn't feel this way, but somehow my heart told me I belong with him. But do I really? Should I just break this off as if nothing between us ever happened? Was there anything really between us?

**When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight. **

I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder. When tomorrow comes all of this will be over. All these feelings, all these lies, all these pains and all these heartaches. I promised myself it will. Yes, I will. Even if it pains me to, I will forget.

**A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain **

I looked up at the ceiling, it was decorated as the starry, night sky. I took one quick glance up and saw a shooting star. If it were a real shooting star I would wish that this never happen. That Draco and I would still be enemies. That everything would go back to normal. That I would never brought myself into his game. Most importantly, that I never fell in love with him…At least nobody feels this way. At least nobody knows how I felt because they wouldn't understand. Heck, I don't even understand myself right now! I took my head out of his shoulder and stared him in the eye as he stared back. His silver-blue eyes seem to twinkle from the candles dancing with us. Through his eyes, I knew it was anything but twinkling. I knew that everything is not the same. I thought he changed, but he's the same old Malfoy who has been calling me Mudblood throughout my six years of Hogwarts. With that, I found myself disgusted by him. He doesn't deserve my respect. In fact, he doesn't deserve me.

**The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening I give the final blow. **

I groaned in my head. I don't know what to think anymore. This song, this dance, this night is tearing me apart. I can't stand it! My mind felt like it was melting. I saw him lean over, I thought he saw my break down, but what he said next made everything worse, "I love you." he whispered in my ear. I stopped dancing in total shock. He had never told me he loved me…then again he never told _anybody_ he loved them. I didn't know if I should feel happy or angry. Nobody told me they loved me except my parents and my best friends.

**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight. **

"Draco," my voice cracked for not speaking for a while, "I don't know what to say?"

He smiled down at me and whispered, "You don't have to say anything. We could just enjoy the moment while it lasts." Yes, while it lasts…I leaned back down on his shoulder and stared straight towards Ginny and Harry. They were staring at me in worry. Have they watched everything from the beginning? Probably. I ignored them and looked everywhere else but them. Besides them I saw Ron and Lavender dancing. It seems like they wanted to spend every moment with each other, as he didn't stare my way. I smiled to myself. At least there's a happy couple with no worry in the world... I knew Ginny and Harry wanted me to tell him to get it over with. So with no choice I decide to do it. _It's now or never_. I thought. _This is it._

**Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes **

I stared at them for reassurance, but they didn't give any hint. I guess I'm on my own now. I practiced through this night after the night. I can do this. "Draco," I whispered, "I need to tell you something." As I lifted my head up to stare at him.

"What is it baby?" he leaned his forehead towards mine.

"All day I've been waiting for this moment." I paused for a second, "I…" I paused again.

"You…what?" he smiled at me, now cupping the sides of my head.

For a moment I was lost for words staring at his eyes. Before this night ends I have to tell him the truth. My feelings at least. "I…I love you too." I smiled back at him. There I said it. As I stared up at him, he seem shocked as I did when he said he loved me, but as quickly as a snap of my fingers he beamed and leaned down for a kiss.

**All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know **

The kiss was the best…it was….amazing... He had never kissed me like that before. It was passionate. Very passionate. When we broke off I just beamed at him, but it wasn't long before I remembered what I had to do. As the music came close to an end, just like our relationship. I know I can never have him...

"Draco, that wasn't all I have to say." I whispered staring at his eyes.

"Great, because I wanted to say something to." He beamed some more, if that was possible.

"Oh, you go ahead." I insisted.

"Ladies first." he offered.

"Okay. Well…." I started off, " I can't be with you anymore." I whispered in agony, getting straight to the point.

**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
****It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight. **

"What?!" he hissed. "Did you tell Harry or Ron? Did they tell you not to see me anymore?"

"No!" I lied. If he can lie I can.

"Then why?" He asked confused.

"Because," I looked down and then looking back at him with glistening eyes, "because this can never work out. We can never work out."

"We can make this work." He grabbed both my hands to his chest.

"You don't understand Draco." I tried to pull my hands away, but he wouldn't budge.

"What don't I understand, Hermione?" I stared at him with glistening eyes as I stopped my fidgeting.

"I wish I could say…" I mumbled.

"Why can't you say? Please, tell me." He pleaded.

This has to end. There was no way but to hurt him. To lie. "I lied." I blurted out.

"Lied about what?" He asked more confused.

I thought something quickly to get this over with, "I lied about loving you." I can't believe I'm doing this.

"What?!" he said disbelieving

"I don't love you. I never did." I stared at him with an invisible mask covering up my feelings.

"But…"

"You meant nothing to me Malfoy. You were just a…a fling." By then we had formed up a crowd around us listening to everything. Everyone was quite surprised that Hermione Granger had used Draco Malfoy. Usually Draco Malfoy is the playboy, at least they thought.

"A fling?!" he raised his voice dropping my hands.

I cleared my voice, clearing up the lump that had formed in my throat, "Yes." I said firmly.

"After all these past months, it was your plan for a fling to you?!" He practically yelled at me.

"Yes."

"I can't believe you."

"Believe." I said as I pushed past him and the crowd towards the exit as I heard the music still echoing to an end through the hallways.

**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight. **

"Hermione!" I heard footsteps rushing towards me and I stopped.

The footsteps had stopped beside me and I saw Harry calming down his heart rate. As he finished he looked at me and grabbed my arm and hugged me. It felt strange coming from him to comfort me. Usually Ginny is the one who does it. Before I could ask he grabbed my hand running towards…wherever.

"Where are we going?" I shouted as we ran through the hallways.

"We have a battle to attend." He shouted back as my eyes grew wide. I had totally forgot about that. I was too busy thinking of what to say to Draco that I forgot. When I knew where we were going I began to speed up my pace.

"Where is Ginny and Ron?"

"They're already with the others preparing." Before I knew it we were outside.

"Are we going to apparte?"

"No, we're taking a port-key there." When we came to a stop I saw a scarf.

It wasn't long before we were there that we noticed it had begun without us. Everyone from our side fought the Death Eaters while Harry went in search for Voldemort. As minutes and hours went by people were dying, but it didn't end there. We never backed down, we fought and we fought until we could fight no more. We will win this, even if it cost us our lives. All our hard work had paid off as we succeeded. We had won. There weren't as many people now as when we started out, but we respected them for their sacrifice. It was over. Everything was over. Everyone celebrated and cheered for our victory as we went back to Hogwarts. With that, it seemed like the night never ended.

* * *

(The next day…)

The next day was the saddest of all the days in Hogwarts. It was time for grieving and time for goodbyes for the graduates. Hogwarts was our second home and we would miss it dearly. We would also miss our fellow classmates, professors and families who we lost in the war as we paid our respects for them.

After all that we were sent to pack our things, that hasn't been packed yet for our departing that afternoon. I looked around the room for a blond-haired boy, but found he wasn't here. He probably left. I thought. I was heading out with Harry, Ron and Ginny, when Professor Dumbledore tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"Miss Granger? May I have a word with you?" I looked at Harry, Ron and Ginny and they nodded.

"We'll see you later, Hermione." Harry said and I nodded before they left.

"Follow me, please." Dumbledore said.

"Of course." I said as I followed him to his office.

"Take a seat." he pointed towards the leather seats in front of him as he sat down.

As I sat down he offered some lemon drops, which I said no.

"Professor, what is it you want to talk about?" I said getting to the point.

"I had heard about the commotion between you and Mr. Malfoy last night."

"Yes, well-" I started.

"He's innocent." he interrupted.

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

"I heard you, Miss. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were planning something regarding Mr. Malfoy. I assure you he's not what you think he is."

"You mean a Death Eater?" I asked still confused.

"Of course not, Miss Granger. In fact, he joined the Order a few months ago."

"How come I never saw him in meeting then?" I was bewildered.

"He was a spy for us. He also didn't want anyone to know, especially you."

"Why?" I asked puzzled.

"He wanted to protect you." He said simply.

"But I heard him and Blaise talking the other day about Voldemort…"

"Well, that's the thing. You got it all wrong." I was flabbergast. I was never wrong in my entire life. Never. "Mr. Zabini wasn't in our side, so he had to act."

"He was acting…so does that mean…he did love me." I whispered to myself looking down at my hands.

"Yes." He answered.

"He could've told me. I thought he trusted me." I looked up at Dumbledore.

"Yes, well…Mr. Malfoy, told me yesterday morning he was going to tell you…apparently…"

"He never had a…chance to…" I finished off in realization.

He nodded and said, "I have something for you." he took out a small velvet box from his desk.

"What is it?" I asked looking at the box.

He held into the box before saying, "Mr. Malfoy found me before the war and gave this to me. He told me to give it to you…just in case…" he stopped to stare at me looking at my reaction.

"Just in case what?"

"He died." He said slowly. I gasp. Is that why I didn't see him this morning. He died. He loved me? "Here." he handed me the box. I took the box and opened it. I gasped some more staring at the beautiful diamond ring. Tears were streaming from my eyes. "He also gave me this letter.." he handed me the letter and I took it from me. I have to get out of here.

"Professor…may I…be excused." my voice cracked as the lump in my throat grew.

"Of course." he said understanding.

I stood up and rushed out the door. As I walked out the door I walked close to the wall trying to balance myself not to fall. After the fourth step I couldn't take it anymore as I slumped down the floor sobbing. After an hour I stared at my watch. It was almost time to go. I went to the nearest bathroom freshening myself before heading towards the Heads Dormitory. It was quiet. I wanted to head towards Draco's room and stay there and cry all day, but I was suppose to leave in 30 minutes so I went straight to my room and grabbed my stuff. When I had everything in hand I went down towards the portrait door. Before I opened the door to leave I looked back at the place. It brought back beautiful memories Draco and I had. Tears began to stream again as I said goodbye to the place.

Before I stepped into the train I looked back at Hogwarts with one last goodbye I went inside the train. I told Harry, Ginny and Ron that I didn't feel well and went inside an empty compartment by myself. Ginny saw right through my mask, knowing I was sobbing because she knew I love him. With that she told Harry and Ron that I was feeling too emotional, with people dying. I know someday I had to explain to them, but right now I didn't want to face anyone yet. I looked for an empty compartment for myself and saw one at the back of the train. I knew no one would bother me because hardly anyone uses the last compartment. So I opened the door and placed my bags away. Before I sat down I cast a Silenco charm and locked the door before sobbing once again bringing my knees to my chest as I laid down. An hour and a half I straightened out and grabbed the letter from my bag. I opened the letter to see Draco's beautiful handwriting:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_If you get this letter this means I'm dead. You probably already know that, but I know you wouldn't believe it. You also probably found the ring too. At the dance I was going to ask you to marry me. Right before you told me you didn't love me. I knew you were lying. Well actually no, but after the war I was going to do whatever it takes to make you realize. Well since that will never happen, I just want you to be happy. When you leave Hogwarts I want you to live your life. Find somebody who loves you just as much as I love you. I know right now you blame yourself for me dying and telling yourself over and over you don't deserve being happy, but you do. I wouldn't want to see you unhappy when I'm up there. Just remember, I love you. I never stopped loving you. _

_Always and Forever,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. I'll be watching you._

When I thought I wouldn't sob anymore I did. He had love me…and what had I done? I pushed him away. I hurt him. I looked back at the ring he gave me, still in it's box. It was beautiful. If I knew he was on our side this would've never happened. I would still be in Draco's arms, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Kissing me. No matter how much I hate myself now, I would be happy for him. He had taught me how to love and how to be loved. So I wiped my tears and smiled and stared up at the ceiling. I knew he was watching already and I beamed some more.

"I love you," I whispered, "now and forever. I promise."

The rest of the trip I slept dreaming of all the memories we shared together, cherishing all of them. I also dreamt about that night he told me he loved me. Even if it was the last I saw him. It was the most memorable of them all and for the rest of my life I would never forget. Never.

* * *

A/N: So how do you like it? Was it good or bad? It was my longest one-short I've ever written...


End file.
